Freya and Dash
This is the relationship between Freya Beauchamp and Dash Gardiner. Started before Season 1, before then Freya and Dash were both engaged to one another. Freya was so very much in love with Dash that she couldn't wait to get married and just wanted to elope in Vegas. Things grew terrible by the end of Season 1 when Freya ditched him at the altar (literally). In Season 2, their relationship is often hostile but they manage to pull it through together to benefit other loved ones in their lives. Early Life When Dash walked into The Bent Elbow on a Tuesday he had been in own for a week he saw Freya mixing a drink behind the bar. He had a feeling like a wave crashing over his head and he knew him and Freya were meant to be together. He also said it took all his strength not to just walk to her and asked her to marry him right then and there. Season 1 *Pilot - Dash and Freya are first seen together at their engagement party. At their party they seemed very much in love and couldn't wait to be married. Freya then the next morning went to Fair Haven to see Dash she and Dash had amazing coitus. Dash had to leave to go on a trip and Freya suggested that they should elope on his trip or get married in Vegas. Dash feared that Freya just wanted to get it over with and asked her if she was afraid she was afraid she would change her mind then Freya replied I will never change my mind. *Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. - When Freya escaped the painting spell that Doug tried to kill her in she woke up thinking she was kissing Killian but it was really Dash. Dash told her that he was the one who found her and rescued her before she burned to death. The next day when Freya, Ingrid, Joanna and Wendy buried Doug Dash was waiting for Freya at the steps of the Beauchamp Family Home. They then went to her room and Dash start to question her about what happened but she couldn't tell him the truth. Instead Freya asked him if he would loved her even if he would out she was a total mess Dash then replied Yes he loves her because she a mess. He told her that she was crazy, hilarious, dramatic, sweet and she thinks she psychic but she's always losing her keys and forgetting where she park her car but it's okay she loves it, and he's in no matter what. He then saw that Freya was hurt and went to get some ice and she stop him and asked "you don't run away from problems do you, you run towards them, and fix them" Dash replied "of course that's what you do for the people you love". They both then passionately kiss in love. *Today I Am A Witch - Dash and Freya are having sex. When they were finished Freya had to get back to her family because she felt like they needed her. They then changed the subject and Freya told Dash that Killian got a job at The Bent Elbow Dash was upset and Freya asked why he hated him so much Dash then revealed the reason why he hates Killian is because Dash was engaged before to a women named Elyse but Killian slept with her three months before their wedding and last was the last he saw of his brother until now. Freya is upset that Dash didn't tell her about Elyse and leaves Fair Haven. *''A Few Good Talisman'' - Freya is seen at the window at Fair Haven and Dash comes from behind and starts to kiss her indicating that they made up. Freya starts to ask about Elyse and if his mother liked her he told her not to worry that she doesn't compare to Freya. Freya is still a little hurt that he didn't tell her about that part of his life. They both decide no more secrets. Penelope then ask Freya to help her get Killian and Dash to have dinner to together. They both show up but Killian and Dash had to leave. *''Electric Avenue'' - Elyse's spirit returns from the dead due to a spell Ingrid used to bring Adam's spirit back. Elyse went to see Dash but since she was dead he was unable to seen her Freya then walked through the door telling Dash that she knows about Elyse. Freya thought that Elyse was there for Dash but she was just trying to make peace with him. Dash said that deep down he knew he wasn't meant to be with Elyse and he was more betrayed by what Killian did to him than her betrayal. Dash told her that his worse days with Freya is better than the best days with Elyse because they are real and he loves her. *''Potentia Noctis'' - Freya, Dash, Killian and Amy are having drinks at The Bent Elbow Freya is secretly serving Dash and Amy an antidote for Ramous Mortioum due to them both touching it. Freya begins to ask Dash about who else is working with them on the to try and give them the antidote as well. Dash tells Freya that he has never seen her so interested in his work and Freya becomes upset because she thought Dash didn't think she was interested in her work. Dash quickly apologizes and said it just came out wrong. Freya tells Dash that she wants to be apart of all of his life Dash asks Freya to marry him that weekend and Killian and Amy could be the witnesses and Freya say yes. The four of them return to Fair Haven and go for a swim in the pool and them went to explore the catacombs under it. When Dash and Freya return from the catacombs Dash told her about the first time he saw her that he knew he was going to marry her the two then kiss. The next morning they both decided to wait because if their only going to do it once they should do it right. *Unburied - Freya is woken up in bed with Dash by a dream that she was having about Killian. Freya proclaims that she had a bad dream. At a party at East End Public Library Freya is one the stairs drinking wine when Dash comes up to her and ask her if she wants to go to London with with him and then Paris because he has a conference in England. Freya happily says yes can't believe she is going to have a stamp in her passport and they kiss passionately. Freya pulls Killian to a section of the books and tells him to that their is nothing between them but Killian brings up their kiss the night of her engagement party they both leave but Dash over heard them. Killian and Freya are at the bar when Dashwalks in and punches Killian and leaves Freya then follows him. Freya followed Dash to Fair Haven and asked him why did he punch Killian Dash tells her that he over heard them at the library talking about the night of the engagement party and leaves for England without her. *Snake Eyes - Freya hasn't heard from Dash ever since he left for London she surprisingly receives white roses and assumes they are from Dash. The flowers were actually sent by Penelope Gardiner when one of the thorns pricked Freya Freya she became dizzy Penelope then comes into the bar and takes Freya to Fair Haven to rest. Freya faints and Penelope then steals her powers and Dash walks and sees Freya one the floor almost lifeless Freya was in Anaphylactic Shock and needed a shot of Epinephrine. Freya wakes up seeing Dash and asked him how did he get back so quickly he told her that he got off the plane in London and return right back. He couldn't sit through a conference knowing that things weren't settled between then. He came back to tell her he couldn't marry her but not after what she did but after seeing her almost die he realized that he didn't want to live in a world without her and the two continue on their plans for their wedding. The two are in Dash's bed and Freya asks Dash if he believes in fate he tells her not really and she replies she does she believe that some things are written in the star that some things are meant to be like. The two kiss and Dash goes to take a shower Freya tries to start a fire using Pyrokinesis but realizes her powers are gone. *A Parching Imbued - The two are seen at their wedding arch. Freya confesses to Dash that she never wanted to get married because she thought that marriage was conventional, boring and normal and the end of adventure in any life until she meet Dash. She realized that marriage is more than a picnic fence and a mini van it's about sharing your life with someone you love. Dash says as someone who has been all around the world this is the adventure is is most looking forward to and Freya replies me too the two share a kiss under their wedding arch. The two are at their wedding rehearsal and are very excited and Penelope makes a speech about how happy she was to find East End and Fair Haven and when Dash proposed to Freya she was happy because she wasn't just getting Freya she was getting all the Beauchamps. Dash sees Freya outside and takes her to the beach Freya always feels better when she's by the ocean because it's so big and it makes her problems feel so small. Dash tells her that now it's our problems Freya asks what if it's a problem you can't fix and he replies there's no such thing he's a doctor they both laugh. Freya tells him look at her parents they loved each other she knows they did but sometimes that just isn't enough it can still fall apart no matter how much you love some one they can still walk away. Dash tells her he will never wall away from her it's a choice you have to make that your not going any where and when it especially gets hard he will make that choice everyday. that it them against the world. They two share a kiss underneath the moonlight. * Oh, What A World! -It's the day of Freya and Dash's wedding, Dash sends Freya a text disguised as Roger to get her to meet him at The Bent Elbow. Freya is surprised to see Dash and covers her eyes and turns him away because she is very superstitious and it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. He gives her a sapphire diamond bracelet that she could wear for the wedding it was something new and something blue because he wants her to have the best of everything because that's what she deserves. Dash told her that he's so happy, that she's his, but the look on Freya's face suggested that she was untrue. They then go back home to get ready for the wedding. Freya is in her wedding dress when Victor asks to speak with her, and tells her about Henry a man that is loved in one of her past lives who Killian is the reincarnation version, which means that Killian was her soul-mate all long. Freya goes to Dash and tells him that she can't marry him, she loves him but she can't marry him. Dash is confused because she wanted it just as much as he did. Freya told him that she wanted this to be perfect, that she wanted them to be perfect so she pretended that they were perfect for each other, because she had an idea that this is what she should be, but it is not actually who she is. Dash asked her if its about Killian, she replies its about me. Dash tells her that he trusted her, he gave her everything she wanted, Dash turns away and Freya tells him that she's so sorry. Dash, filled with rage, shouts at her to get out, she walks away, then Dash smashes a lamb, Freya looks at him one more time as she walks away. Season 2 The season starts with them having a bitter relationship. Freya was concerned about Killian, as he wasn't at the boat docks. Dash hates Freya for what she did to him. Freya still loves him however, but he is currently over her, as he was sleeping with another unknown woman. He then begins a friendship with Ingrid and finds out about their and his powers. Gallery tumblr_mx4gz7rtaf1rjrfw0o1_500.png 970369_651203338245689_696982100_n.jpg tumblr_mz85wlo9iB1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mzouradcna1rjrfw0o1_500.png woeeep75.jpg tumblr_mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o3_500.png tumblr_mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o4_500.png tumblr_mya3ed30zC1r7bhzoo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o5_500.png tumblr_mzkfeyyIsC1ruupixo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzwsutDl901r17f4zo3_r1_500.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Help Category:Article stubs Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship